villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
I Can't Fix You
"I Can't Fix You" is a fan song for the horror video game Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, part of the Five Nights at Freddy's horror video game franchise, written by Yoav "The Living Tombstone" Landau and featuring Cien "Crusher-P" Miller. The song is from the point of view of Circus Baby condemning William Afton. The song was performed by Crusher-P with The Living Tombstone providing backing vocals. Lyrics I've been trying for so long, To sing you the right song To show you something different every day So you hear what I have to say Like puzzle pieces And now we're here at a standstill I wonder if you feel The kind of pain that rips your insides out? That's something I know all about, Shocking, ain't it? Is it because I can't be her Made your mistakes and make me hurt I can't fix you Is it because I can't be her Made me awake and make me hurt I can't fix you I can feel my heart breaking Mistakes I've been making I'm running out of patience to pretend This isn't how I'll let it end My feigning fading You've been mourning your loss here And that's grinding my gears How can a human lose their self control There's nothing left to make you whole I'm done explaining Is it because I can't be her Made your mistakes and make me hurt I can't fix you Is it because I can't be her Made me awake and make me hurt I can't fix you This is what happens when you leave it to somebody else If you want it done right you should just do it yourself You oversaturate your world with nothing but machines You might make everyone happy but you're dead inside just like me And now we're here at a standstill I wonder if you feel The kind of pain that rips your insides out? That's something I know all about Shocking, ain't it? We have a lot more in common Than you would be calm with It's like we're the same person, me and you We both don't know we can do... Is it because I can't be her Made your mistakes and make me hurt I can't fix you Is it because I can't be her Made me awake and make me hurt I can't fix you Is it because I can't be her Made your mistakes and make me hurt I can't fix you Is it because I can't be her Made me awake and make me hurt I can't fix you Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. *An instrumental version was featured on the single. Gallery Images bellora.gif standstill.gif cantfixyou.gif ennard.gif Videos Official Five Nights at Freddys Sister Location Song-I Can’t Fix You(FNAFSL)-The Living Tombstone & Crusher-P Five Nights at Freddys Sister Location Instrumental-I Can’t Fix You-The Living Tombstone & Crusher-P|Instrumental Covers FNAF SL SONG ▶ "I Can't Fix You" (Remix Cover feat. Chi-chi) SFM CG5|CG5 feat. Chi-chi Category:Fan Songs Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos